


Stairway to Heaven

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Public Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-25
Updated: 2006-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron and Hermione get a bit naughty when they return to Hogwarts for a visit.





	Stairway to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

For: [](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/)**dream_wia_dream**  
Prompts: Anywhere with a banister, Hr/R are back visiting Hogwarts. Hr convinces R to do dirty, smutty things all over the school, and the phrase "You're lucky, he's lucky, I'm lucky, we're all lucky!"

 

 

Thanks to [](http://browneydweasley.livejournal.com/profile)[**browneydweasley**](http://browneydweasley.livejournal.com/) for the beta. Yes I know I'm out of practice with Ron/Hermione.  


* * *

"You really want to do this, Hermione?" Ron asked again, trying not to get his hopes up. "We're breaking at least a hundred rules."  
  
"Ron," Hermione blew the fringe off her forehead and ran her hand up Ron's bare arm. "When will we ever have the chance to do this again?"  
  
"But we'll be breaking loads of rules, Hermione," Ron swallowed hard and turn to face her. "Are you sure?"  
  
Hermione looked up at him and Ron saw the determination on her face. She frowned at him as they stepped on to the staircase, and as it started to move, she began to rant.  
  
"Honestly, Ronald! I'm not all about the rules," she glared at him. "I think I've loosened up quite nicely in the years since we left Hogwarts! I mean unless you're too chicken, Ron."  
  
"I am not too chicken," Ron shouted, and Hermione's nostrils flared.  
  
"Don't you take that tone with me, Ron," Hermione huffed. "Honestly, I broke as many rules as you did in school."  
  
Ron could tell Hermione was working herself into a snit. Her chest was heaving.  He could see the passion building in her eyes, and he had to do something to keep this day from being a total wash.  
  
"All right," Ron held up his hands. "If you're so brave—how about right here…right now?"  
  
"On the staircase?"  
  
"On the staircase," Ron smirked. "Unless you're chicken."  
  
Hermione stared at him for a moment, and Ron saw her square her shoulders as the staircase continued to raise through the stairwell. She moved closer to him, and he could smell the scent of her shampoo wafting across him.  
  
"I'm not chicken," Hermione practically purred and ran her hands down the front of Ron's shirt then under the hem. "Are you sure you're up to it?"  
  
Ron grabbed Hermione's free hand and placed it on the erection that was now tenting his trousers. He moved her hand up and down the material, groaning as she continued to stroke him, and he dipped his head to kiss her. Their tongues met before their lips, passion they'd never been able to control ignited between them, and their tongues twisted around each other in the air until their lips met.  
  
Ron growled as Hermione undid his zip and button before plunging her hand inside his boxers. She ran her thumb over the tip of his cock, and he tugged her skirt up around her waist.  When he found her sans knickers, he whimpered into her mouth. He felt her smile against his lips, and he knew she thought she had the upper hand.  
  
Ron knew things about Hermione that no one else knew—he knew how to touch her, he knew how she liked to have a nip of brandy in the evening, and he knew that it made her wet to hear him talk dirty to her.  
  
He lifted his lips as he slid his finger along the lips of her pussy. He felt her shiver, and her grip on his cock tightened as she stroked him.  
  
"Hermione," he whispered as he kissed the spot just below her ear that drove her mad. "Do you want to know what I'm going to do to you?"  
  
Her voice trembled as she pushed Ron's trousers down and worked his boxers past his hips.  
  
"What…"  
  
Her head fell back as he grazed the smooth skin of her neck with his teeth.  
  
"I'm going to turn you around, press you against that banister, flip your skirt up, and take you from behind," Ron dipped his finger between her lips and rubbed her clit with just the tip of his finger before continuing. "You're already so wet that my cock will slide easily inside your pussy…I'm going to tease your nipples with one hand and rub your clit until you come so hard around my cock that you wake up the portraits with your cries."  
  
"Oh…my…" Hermione cried out, and Ron took the opportunity to bat her hand away from his cock and spin her around. "Ron!"  
  
Ron nipped the nape of her neck and kicked his trousers off his feet. He slid one hand around her waist and flipped up her skirt with the other. His hand slid over the bare curve of her arse, squeezing the soft flesh, and he finally took his cock in his hand. He guided it between her lips, bumping her clit with the tip, and her head fell back as she panted.  
  
"You're so warm, Hermione," Ron growled against her neck. "So damn wet…is it because you know that the portraits could be watching us? All of them…even the one of that handsome Wizard you use to stare at in third year."  
  
"I didn't…stare…" Hermione moaned as Ron slid his cock over her clit again.  
  
"You're lucky...he's lucky," Ron whispered and slid inside her just a couple of inches before pulling out and sliding over her clit again. "I'm lucky…We're all lucky…"  
  
"Please, R---o—n-!" Hermione hands covered Ron's around her waist. "Please fuck me."  
  
Ron grinned as the staircase started to descend again. He loved the sound of her begging, he loved the way her knuckles were white from clutching the banister, and he love the fact that only he could make her this way.  
  
"I'm going to make you come before we reach the bottom," Ron whispered in her ear, and Hermione shuddered as he buried himself completely in her pussy.  
  
"Yes…" Hermione's head fell back, and Ron began to move. "So good, Ron…"  
  
He slid one hand to her pussy, firmly rubbing her clit with two fingers and slid the other under her blouse, tugging her nipple to a hard point. She was thrusting back, meeting him stroke for stroke, and he swiveled his hips to hit just the spot she loved so much.  
  
"Merlin," Ron panted in her ear. "I love the sound of us together…I love the way you moan." He pulled out and drove back inside her. "I love the way you whimper when I do this…" He rubbed her clit in a slow circle and then tugged it lightly between his fingers. "I love how tight you are…"  
  
"Oh…so close…Ron please…harder…"  
  
Ron picked up his pace, and the sound of their mingled moans and cries echoed against the stone walls. He vaguely was aware of portraits gasping in disbelief as they descended past them, and he heard Hermione's whimpering as he rubbed her clit hard and fast. His cock was slick with her juices and slid easily in and out of her pussy. Her nipples were hard as he tweaked them in turn, and he felt his balls tightening as she began clenching around him.  
  
"Come for me, Hermione," Ron growled in her ear. "Now."  
  
Hermione's head fell back against his shoulder, and he ran his tongue over the corner of her mouth. She moaned and thrust back against him hard before shouting his name. He continued to rub her clit until she clenched around him, milking his cock. Blinding heat flooded from his stomach, into all his limbs, and with a muffled cry he came. She pulled everything from deep inside him, and finally he slid out of her just as they reached the bottom of the of the stairwell.  
  
Hermione turned in his arms and kissed him soundly before whispering in his ear.  
  
"I'd like to break a few more rules," she smiled, and Ron couldn't help but grin back. "Fancy a go in the Great Hall?"  
  
"Gryffindor table?"  
  
Ron tugged up his trousers and she crooked her finger before shaking her head no.  
  
"Blimey, Hermione," Ron licked his lips. "The Professor's table?"  
  
Hermione grinned and shook her head again, "Dumbledore's chair."  
  
"I love you," Ron grinned as she took his hand.  
  
"I know." Hermione pulled him along behind her, and Ron couldn't help but wonder if this day was going to kill him.  
  
Then he realized—he didn't care.


End file.
